Life of Bellatrix Black
by BellaAnastasiaPotter
Summary: This fallows young Bella, explaining why she becomes who she is.


One thing, I am sorry I have yet to update my other story, black roses, I'm going through little writers block. but I will get over it soon. Sceond, if you don't like, don't read. I understand that everyone has a right to there opoins, but I will not take a story down after I put it up. If you don't like, then don't read it. Also looking for a batia as we speak. Ok that's it for now. R&R - Em

Update, I have returned. I will be uploading again! - Em

"Why cant you just let me have my fun?" I asked my father. We where near the club where my dad picked me up. I told him I was going out with the girl, just not where.

"You shouldn't be in a club at your age." He sighs with frustration.

"Daddy, I'm sixteen." I say.

"You are sixteen. Not eighteen, not twenty one. Sixteen. Your mother is going to freak." He says.

I go to respond but he shoots me a glare. I sigh and just look out my window the hole way home. Why cant school just start? I go to hogwarts, the school of witch craft and wizerdry. No we are not saten worshipers. We are just magical folk, who where born that way. I'm a pureblood. I'm on the most hated and powerful team, slytherin. We are known for causeing trouble.

We get to my house, the black mansion, and my little sister runs out. "Bella, your back." She says once I'm out of the car.

"Of course I'm back Crissa." I say with a smile. My mom comes out looking disapontied as always.

"Bellatrix, I would like to speek with you." She says angerly. I groan inside my head and fallow her. We go to her studys, and I sit in the seat that I know all to well.

"What where you thinking young lady? You could have gotten hurt. A propper lady must never act in such a way." She goes on and on, me only half listing, every time she stops I will through in a "yeah," and a "ok." She lets me leave after about an hour and a half. I head up tp my room take off my party dress. I put my night gown and head to my fathers study.

"Are you mad Daddy?" I ask him. I don't care what mother thinks, but my fathers opion matters deeply.

"No Bella, just next time, tell me, ok?" He asks.

"Ok." I say.

"Good, now go to bed, Daddys friends are coming over and you need to be well rested." He says. I nod. I go up to my room and sleep.

That night I dream of Daddy's other meetings, and how I always help seal the deal. I wake up feeling wet between my legs. I blush a little to myself and change. Mom's gone to work, and Crissa and my other sister are at a friends house till tomorrow. I walk to my fathers study and I knock on the door, knowing whos inside.

"Come in Bella." He says. I walk in. I can feel eyes run up and down me. Today I wear a tight fitting black and green dress that falls just below my ass.

"Daddy, I wanted to know if it would be ok if I sit in on this meeting, seeing as I am the eldest and will be taking the spot as the leader of this house once you are gone." I say.

"Of course hunny." He says back. I walk in in my heels and I walk to my fathers desk, where I sit appon it. I can see the hunger in this mans eyes, a hunger I have not ever seen. I smile at him.

"Morning. Hows your son?" I ask.

"Lus is doing fine. How are you dear ?" He asks, praticly drolling.

"Wonderful thanks for asking." I answer seductivly. "So whats the matter of buisness today Daddy?" I look over my shoulder, extending my chest.

"No buisness, just invited over to talk." He says and I smile.

"And he came just to talk? Well thats nice. I must be going then." I say and I jump off the desk.

"Bella, wait." Says my dad.

"Yes Daddy?" I ask inocently.

"He also came over, because I told him what he could do to you." He says.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"I told him he could use you for the time. Lus is out of town with his mom, so I told malfoy you would keep him company at his house. Hes going to pay well for it." Says my dad. "As long as you're ok with it." He adds.

I think for a few and nod. "Ok Daddy, call me when you're done, I will be in the libary," I say and I walk out.

Half a hour later my father and Malfoy show up in the door way.

"Time to go Bella." They both say and I snape my fingers. The house elf pops in.

"Yes ?" It asks.

"Go get me my bag that I packed." I tell it. It does as I say and gets my bag. I walk out with Malfoy.

"Bella, let me take your bag." He says. I give it to him and I get in the front seat of his car.

"Now you father said I could do anything I want, as long as I keep you pure for your husbant, which is fine with me." He says once we start driving. I nod and lean back in my seat. We keep riding and after a while, He puts his hand on my bare leg and starts to make tinny circles with his thumb on the inside of my thigh.

"Now Bella, you are to do everything I say, so for the night you will call me Daddy, got it?" He asks.

"Yes Daddy." I purr. We reach his house and he brings my things into his room.

"Now go get ready for dinner, we are going out to eat." He says.

Fifteen miniutes later I'm dressed in my knee length speggtie straped red dress. I walk down the stairs and see that he is in a black tux.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I nod and we exit the house, heading for the car. Once I sit down he gets in, starts the car, and rest his hand on my knee. He beings to rub my leg and while doing so he moves his hand up little at a time. We pullout of the drive way and onto the road,heading into the city.

"So Bella, did your father buy you that dress?" He asks.

"Yes, he did." I answer with a smile. He smiles. He keep going till he reaches my inner thigh and traces little circles that slightly tickel. I smile a little.

"Now lets go." He says as we pull into the parking lot.

I look up at the building as we walk. We enter and are greeted by a women. She smiles at me and looks at malfoy. She opens the book.

"Tabel for two, Malfoy." She reads and then closes the book and smiles. "Right this way." She says as we are lead to the back.

"I got us a privet section." He whispers to me as we walk.

Once we get there, we are the only ones around. There is already champain and food at the table. We sit and I look around, and see there is no one here but us.

"I had food premade for us so we could be alone. I hope you dont mind. I ordered you Duck Confit with bouillabaisseon the side." He says as he cuts into his steak. I smile and grab a fork and knife and start to cut into the duck. I take a bite and its like heaven in my mouth. I then take a spoon full of bouillabaisse, which is basicly clam, chicken, and beef soup. It also is very tasty, though I'm not big on sea food. I eat the chicken and beef, trying hard to avoid the clam. As I eat he poors the wine. He passes me a glass and I smile. We drink and I keep eating. We make idel chit chat as we eat and soon both of us finish. A waitress knocks on the door.

"Would you like desert?" She asks.

"Yes, we will take two Creme Brulee." Says malfoy. She nods and leaves, the door closing behind her.

"It will be a while till they finish that." He says to me, leaning on the table. I nod and strech out my legs, accidently kicking his.

"O I'm so sorry." I appologise. "My leg was stiff, I didn't mean to kick you." I say, lowering my head. He laughs a little and puts his hand up.

"Don't worry about it my dear." He says. When he puts his hands back down, I feel it on my leg. He doesnt reach my thigh, but its on my calf. I feel him lift my leg, pulling it out straight. My foot rests on his chair, between his legs. "You have beautiful skin. Very soft." He says as he takes my shoe off me. "Your feet must be killing you in these." He says. He rubs my foot a little and then puts my shoes back on it. I nod and bring my leg down, and the waistress walks in. She smiles as she puts the food down in front of us.

"Would you like anything else?" She asks.

"No, thank you." Malfoy replys. She leaves and we eat. The suger is very rich and crips, much different from the inside. The texture was smooth and was easy to eat. Once we where done, he payed the bill, and we left. We walk back to his car, and we get in. We drive back in silence. Once back to his house, we get out, and walk inside. The moment the door closes, malfoy grabs me.

"Bella, I want you, now." He says, holding my waist.

"Of course daddy." I say back. I turn to him and kiss him deeply. He picks me up and smiles.

"You are going to love this." He says and carries me to the couch. He pulls my dress off with ease, and his tux is gone with in seconds. He smiles at me as his member trhobs.

"I want you to suck me." He says, and I crawl over. I put my head around his member, and lick the tip. I start to slpwly go down on him, but he takes me by my hair and forces down on him. I gag as his member goes down my throat. He smiles and pull me up, flipping me off the couch onto the floor. "You're just a dirty dog arnt you?" He smile, standing. He grabs me by my hair again and starts to pull me across the room.

"Owwwww!" I scream as he pulls. He smiles down at me.

"Are you going to cry baby? Daddy doesnt mind crying." He says. We reach where he wanted and I notice the rope. He ties me up, and walks around me. "Hmmmm, such a beautiful body." He smiles cruly. He puts his hands on my body, and fells my body up and down. He feels me, and smirks. "Wet are we?" He laughs, sticks his finger in me. I wimper a little and he smiles. "O Bella, so cute." He smirks. "The noises you make." He says as he turns me over. He then plunges into my ass. I scream and he smiles. "Cry." He says, as tears run down my face.


End file.
